lords_guidesfandomcom-20200214-history
Colloseum Tips And Tricks!
Colosseum Tips and tricks The colosseum allows you to battle and defend against other players within your kingdom, with the chance of earning a set gem amount every 3 hours. To gain rank you need to attack. You have 5 free attacks to use every day. Remember they cost nothing, so if you loose all 5 attacks, it doesn't matter! You get 3 options on players that you can attack and there is a "change" button that you can use to refresh the players. Keep an eye on the weakest players that you can beat, but also keep an eye on their ranking. If there is not a big difference from your ranking, it might not be worth it. You will only be able to attack players that are a higher ranking than you to make it fair on everyone as it wouldn't be fair someone ranked 10 facing a player ranked 5000. Defending is the only way to loose your ranking. If you loose the battle, down goes your ranking. But if you win your ranking does not change. You need to make sure that your defence is set up well. You have two set ups to do. One is for you defending your ranking and the other one is for attacking. You have 5 slots for 5 hero's Here is an idea of a balanced team for both attacking and defending: Healer will help to keep your hero's alive!!! Back door entry (Stealth/ behind the enemy lines) Ranged hero will stay back with your healer Tank (not the army kind). Someone that has an ability (stun/healing/freeze etc.) However, you need to study the enemy's line up. One of your five slots is a flexible position so that you can choose the best hero's for your attack. Take a little while and look at different hero's strengths and weaknesses. Lets have a look at some hero's. Healer - Prima Donna (Free) Stealth - Demon Slayer (Free) Femme Fatel (Buy) Shade (Free) Scarlet Bolt (Free) Ranged - Tracker (Free) Black Crow (Free) Death Archer (Free) Tank- Big Guy (Buy) Rose Knight (Free) Watcher (Hell Event) Death Knight (Free) Child of Light (Free) Barbarian (Buy) Soul Forger (Free) Ability - Incinerator Stun (Free) Sea Squire Healing (Free) Snow Queen Freeze (Free) Petite Devil Stun (Buy) Dark Follower Healing (Buy) Night Raven Stun (Free) Oath Keeper Stun/Protect (Free) Trickster Disarm/Blinding (Free) Bombin' Goblin Stun (Free) Remember, You can have two totally different set ups for defending and attacking, so have a play, you have 5 free attempts each day to have a play at the best line-up that suits you. Don't waste your gems on attempts. Its really not worth it. You will spend more gems than you will gain to start with. Study your opponents, look what line-ups they use. Do they work well? Did your line up work well? There is no Ultimate line-up unfortunately. You will have to swap and change sometimes. Your hero's ranks, tiers and levels will matter. The higher your hero's are, the stronger they are. ♡♡Hope this helps everyone ♡♡